


Wherever I'm With You

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Slice of Life, first home together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Step 12: When you find it, buy it.Daisy and Jemma move into their first home.~For smallblueandloud's Femslash February request for 'Skimmons slice of life fluff'





	Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> Finally, I get to write Skimmons again! I seriously have so much love for Jemma, I love getting to write about her, but I know I'm just a guest in this tag. I love these two though and have lots of feels about the First Home moment of relationships. Hope someone out there is as sappy as me!

“A little to the left.”

“There?”

“Now down a bit.”

Daisy adjusted her position accordingly.

“How’s that?”

“Too low, back up a bit.”

“Jemma.”

“I thought we agreed on as few holes as possible, Daisy.”

“And I agreed to trust your judgement, babe, but this is _heavy_.”

“Half an inch up, love, and then hold that pose.”

Daisy shifted the floating shelf slightly higher on the wall, fighting the urge to rest her forehead against it as sweat dripped down the back of her neck. All the windows were flung open to catch any available late-afternoon breeze, but they still hadn’t installed an air-conditioning unit yet, and the only fan in their possession was currently blowing on the caulk drying in the bathroom…

“I’m starting to think this is just an excuse for you to check out my back muscles,” Daisy muttered, wanting to smirk over her shoulder but afraid to dislodge the placement of the shelf by even a millimeter.

Thankfully, Jemma only said, “Perfect, just there,” before slipping in beside her and marking the corners of the frame with pencil, hopping up on a stool to reach the top corners.

“All right, well done,” Jemma said, patting Daisy’s lower back as she stepped off the stool and Daisy lowered the piece of wood to the floor, shaking out her arms.

“I’ll just measure for the bolts, and then we can get those drilled,” Jemma was saying as she turned the board around to check the distance between the holes on the back side…

“Want me to go ahead and order dinner?” Daisy offered, sinking down on the bedsheet-draped sofa and grabbing her phone. “Thai?”

“Sure—green curry please,” Jemma said immediately, but Daisy was temporarily distracted from the food-ordering app in front of her by the sight of her girlfriend hunched over with a tape measure in both hands and a pencil stuck in her bunned-up hair, wondering not for the first time today how she got this lucky…

She got their dishes selected without incident before getting hung up on the page requesting ‘address for delivery’.

“Hey Jem, do you remember the street address off the top of your head?” Daisy asked, looking up at her girlfriend, who was now measuring and marking the designated space on the wall.

Of course she remembered, and Daisy typed it in as Jemma rattled it off, trying not to get to sappy even internally over the first non-plane, non-secret-base _address_ that they could call _theirs…_

But when she finally got the order placed and lowered her phone, she saw Jemma staring at her with a smile, and Daisy grinned back as easily as ever, knowing she understood.

“Our first address together,” Jemma breathed, seeming as amazed by it as Daisy. “It’s really ours.”

“You’d think that we should have been sure of that before we replaced that sink in the bathroom…” Daisy said, hefting herself out of the couch. “And definitely before I put these holes in the wall...”

“Or perhaps this morning, before we moved in nearly everything we own?” Jemma added, glancing around at the crates, bags, and suitcases still filling the living area, vaguely clustered by purpose.

“Yeah, I hope we double-checked the number on the door,” Daisy said, approaching the wall and stepping up on the stepladder. “You got the molly bolts?”

Jemma passed up the small pieces of hardware, and Daisy touched one of Jemma’s pencil marks with her pinkie.

“Meaure twice?” she asked, to be sure, and Jemma nodded.

“Always.”

“That’s my girl,” Daisy said, leveling her finger perpendicular to the wall.

One small pulse sent the digit easily into the drywall, and she tapped in the bolt after removing her finger.

“So nice to not have to borrow tools off Mack for this,” Jemma said, watching admiringly from below as Daisy completed the task in seconds.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have minded if he or his wife had stuck around for some of this heavy lifting,” Daisy said as she stepped off the stool to pick up the shelf again. “I’ll need you to hold this from below this time while I get the bolts lined up on this side.”

Jemma supported from below as Daisy guided the shelf onto the exposed screws in the wall, then twisted in the anchor screws from the top.

“Okay, go ahead and step out, Jem,” Daisy called, and Jemma reappeared from beneath the board.

“This better be straight,” Daisy said, slowly removing her hands to make sure the shelf is holding fast to the wall. It stayed put, didn’t wobble when she nudges it, so she stepped down too, pulling the stepladder out of the way.

“It’s perfect,” Jemma said with an audible smile, slipping her arm around Daisy’s waist and kissing her grimy cheek. “Well done.”

Daisy turned to nuzzle Jemma’s nose with her own, smearing some of the drywall dust onto her girlfriend’s skin in the process.

“What was it you wanted up on that shelf again? The picture frames? I don’t remember which box they’re in…” Daisy trailed off, looking at the chaos of merged lives around them.

“Me neither,” Jemma said. “But they should be a last step anyway. We don’t have to finish it all today.”

“There’s was _never_ a chance of us finishing it all today,” Daisy said, tickling Jemma’s side once before stepping away to fetch a drink from her water bottle.

“Well, one could dream,” Jemma sighed, picking up her own drink and settling down on the vacated sofa.

“We might have gotten further today if you hadn’t insisted on rearranging the living room four times,” Daisy reminded her from the kitchen island where she’s leaning.

“Yes, and now we only have to be sore once, not four times,” Jemma said with a quirked brow in her direction.

“Well, at least we can agree that installing the curtains today was a good call,” Daisy said, looking proudly around at the sky-blue panels framing each window in sight.

“As if we were going to fool around tonight after a day of moving boxes and furniture,” Jemma said with a smile that made Daisy honestly give the idea a second thought. She compromised by simply crossing the room and falling onto the sofa again, snuggling beneath Jemma’s arm.

“You’ve never lived out of a car, Jemma. Curtains used to be by only furniture.”

Soft arms wrapped around her, and Jemma’s cheek rested against her hair. “Well of course I appreciate their effectiveness—and I love the color. It will always remind me of how we met.”

Daisy leaned further into the embrace that never stops feeling like magic and thought of the sky-blue van she had once, a lifetime ago, exchanged for a plane, the truest blue sky, and the rest of her life with the woman beside her.

She looked up just as Jemma looked down, their thoughts, as usual, aligned, and her girlfriend met her with a sideways kiss.

“So, how should we end our first day our first home?”

Daisy’s heart fluttered, an involuntary grin spreading across her face, and she couldn’t help leaning up for another kiss, needing a second to bask in the words and the moment.

_Home._

She knew it may not be their forever home, but it was the first stop in _forever_ , and she still couldn’t believe this place, this person, this love was _hers_. In their years together, she hadn’t gotten any better at saying with words how much she felt every moment she was with the girl beside her, how thankful she was for the story they’d written together.

But before she can try and fail again to put it into words, there’s a knock at the door, and Jemma jumps to her feet.

“Well that answers that—Thai food and a shower. And then we can see if we’ll need those curtains tonight after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I changed this from present tense to past tense last-minute, so let me know if I missed a spot!]


End file.
